Jelix's Kids
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: Jelix adopt kids. But when Lee goes to school, he gets bullied. He runs from home and someone takes him...(Read my first Jelix story before this.)
1. He's Given Up

Me and Sean had adopted two kids and lived together for the past 3 years. They were brothers. The older one, who is 14, is named Kenny. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is very mature. He's like Sean...He has a dark side. The other one is 12, his name is Lee. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is very childish. He likes to play with Kenny alot. We call Kenny 'Ken'. They go to a school that's close to our house. There are a couple bullies there...Kenny has to keep his cool when the kids bully Lee. No one can know that he has a dark side. He'll be took away from us! Sean gets angry as well every now and then. But not that much. The kid's are aware that they are adopted. But they still love us.

 **(From Lee's point of viewSchool)** I was eating my lunch when the 'Bully group' came over to me.

It was all boys. There was the leader. Aaron his name was. They were about 14. Same age as Ken. Then there was David and Paul. They were the other bullies.

"Hello loser." Aaron picked me up.

"Put me down!" I said whilst kicking my legs.

"Aww, is the loser scared?" He threw me on the floor. I grunted as I hit the concrete. "Your adopted! I bet your gay as well!" Aaron yelled at me.

"I...Why don't you like me?!" I cried out whilst sitting up.

Aaron hit my head back onto the floor. "Cause I should have a famous dad!" He yelled. I grunted as he punched me again and again. I saw my brother close his eyes from a mile away. He glitched to where me and the bullies were.

"Scram." He growled.

Aaron mocked him before walking off with David and Paul. Ken helped me up. "You okay-- Woah! Let's get you to first aid!" He helped me to first aid(The school nurse).

 _At the end of the day at home..._

My parents had trusted Ken to walk home with me. There was a small cut on my cheeck and I had a black eye. I walked home quietly.

"So...did you learn anything today?" My brother tried to make conversation.

I stayed silent.

"We did math today..I got an A." He tried again.

He sighed as he unlocked the door. Felix was stood there and so was Sean.

"What happened to your face, Lee?! Are you okay?" Sean got on his knees and cupped my face in his hands. I walked into my room with no speech and took a nap.

 **(From Felix's point of view...)** Sean stood up and Ken walked to his room.

"I'll fucking kill them bullies." I muttered.

"We need to talk to the headmaster!" Sean stood in front of me.

"I know. But maybe if Lee talked to us we could know the names of them!!" I yelled.

"I know, Felix..." He sighed. "It's his birthday next week, maybe we can surprise him with something big." Sean sat down next to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe..a youtube channel." Sean muttered.

"Good idea! It would be easy to block 'cyber-bullies'. And he could express himself on that channel! I'll set it up!" I spoke.

"Well, I'll record my videos for tomorrow. See ya later babe." He kissed my forehead and walked into his studio.

 **(The next week, 7th of September 12:19** , **Sean's point of view...)** Me, Felix and Ken sat on the couch waiting for Lee to come out his room. He opened the room, rubbing his tired eyes. He jumped in shock when we shouted 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Heh...Morning..." He said.

"Come here son." I patted the set beside me. He sat down.

Ken handed Lee a perfectly folded hoodie. He held it up and let it drop. It was a purple hoodie with a pink owl in the middle. Pink and purple were Lee's favourite colours. His favourite animal was an owl.

"What's this?" He questioned.

Lee turned the hoodie so that he could see the back. It spelled 'KenLee!'. Felix handed the laptop to Lee. A youtube channel?! Thanks so much!!" Lee hugged me and Felix thanking us.

Over the next month, things got worse and worse at school...The bullies would go so far as to knock him out.

 **(From Lee's point of view...)** Lee was sat in his room recording with the door locked. Lee was crying in the shot.

"It's...It's been a month and we have...already grew a thousand subscribers! Than-Thank you! Me and my brother are so grateful. But...I can't take this anymore. I've decided to...to leave home. This will get uploaded onto youtube and my family will see this video. But...please don't look for me. Just remember me as a person that you see walking along the street.

To Sean, my dad. Thanks for being there. Through everything. You would understand when I acted like a drama queen. Because according to you, kids are like that. I love you so much.

To Felix, my dad. Thanks for being there. Through everything. I'm so lucky to have _you_ as a dad. You have tried so hard to stop the bullies, but they kept going. They made me do this. I love you so much.

To Ken. You. You are the one that makes my life complete. I know, that you will blame yourself for this. It is _not_ your fault! Just remember...Keep calm dude. Love ya.

The video cut off. I sighed. I grabbed my packed bag and opened my window. I dropped off my balcony which was maybe a couple metres from the ground. I took one last look at my house. 'I love you so much.' I whispered whilst starting to cry. I ran away and tried to find a place to maybe stay. I went down a couple streets and there was a big park. A couple benches that I could sleep on maybe. There was a tall man sat on the bench. He had red hair. I think...I couldn't really see that much because the shadows covered him. I held my breath as I walked up to him.

"Hello? Do you know what street this is?" I asked politely.

The man stayed quiet as he put his hand in his pocket.

"S-Sir?" I was starting to regret coming up to him.

He pulled out a black bag and put it over my head. Everything turned to **darkness**..


	2. What Happened To Lee?

**(From Sean's point of view...**

" _ughh_ " I groaned. I was so tired. I had made two videos and edited them both. Felix was asleep. Ken was asleep. I'm going to check if Lee is alright after school. The bullies haven't stopped. Even after Felix tells the teacher. I stood up off my chair. I rubbed my eyes.

I opened the door to Lee's room. I looked around.

"Lee?" I asked.

I walked to the balcony. Not there.

"Lee? Where are you?!" I started to worry.

I walked out of the room and quietly opened Ken's door. He wasn't there and Ken was sleeping. I silently closed the door. I opened the door to me and Felix's bedroom. I climbed onto the bed and shook him awake. He turned the lamp on and sat up.

"You alright?" He said.

"I can't find Lee." I spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He isn't in his room, or Ken's room. He isn't on his balcony or anything." I said.

Felix got out of bed and walked with me to Lee's room. Whilst we looked around, Felix called out my name.

"Sean! Look! He recorded something!" Felix sat down in front of a camera. I followed him and sat down. The tape played.

"But...I can't take this anymore. I've decided to...to leave home." The tape recorded.

I covered my mouth in shock. I was mortified. He'd ran away from home! Felix stared at the camera.

"L-Lee." I started to cry and Felix hugged me.

"We _will_ find him. I promise." He continued to hug me.

I cried and we stood up. The dawn came. The sun started to shine.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

"I don't know Sean. We'll just check round the neighbourhood." Felix said.

"Wait...Remember that park we used to take the kids to? What if we check there?" I asked.

Felid nodded. We woke up Ken and told him what happened.

" _WHAT?!_ " He yelled. His eyes turned red.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to find him! I promise." I told him.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Dad..you know how I can see where he is?" He muttered.

"Yes!! That's exactly what we need! Look, please son!" I said.

He closed his eyes. He opened them about a minute later. Felix asked him what he saw.

"He...was tied up on a chair. There was a man standing next to him. He had red hair. I..I think he had green eyes.. I don't know." He muttered.

Me and Felix stared at eachother.

"T-Thanks son." Felix stuttered whilst walking out of the room with me.

We closed the door.

"It can't be him...can it? He got a life sentence!!" I said.

"He could of broken out of prison." He sighed. " _Mark might have kidnapped our son..._ "


	3. He's Back...

**(From Sean's point of view** **...)**

I thought alot about Mark. He could of killed me... At least I got out of the hospital okay. Me and Felix agreed that it would be to dangerous for him to come. But, he can watch us at all times. We closed the door behind us. We walked down a bunch of streets and showed house owners the picture of Lee. No. Nope. Sorry no.

"Let's just check the park now.." Felix sighed.

We walked to the park.

"Felix!" I yelled. He ran over.

"Did you find something?" He asked.

I pointed to Lee's avenger bag on the floor.

'Dad!' Ken said through his mind.

'Yes son?'I thought.

'He's at Lavenham Street! The big warehouse!' He spoke through his mind.

'Thanks!' I replied.

"What did he say?" Asked Felix.

"Lavenham street! The warehouse." I told him.

"Let's go!" He ran with me.

When we finally reached the warehouse, we couldn't get in without a key. So...we found a ladder and a window. We climbed into the window and dropped onto a small ledge. The ledge was so high from the ground so we couldn't drop down. The only thing I could think of.

"Hold on to me." I whispered to Felix.

"What?" Felix whispered back.

"Just do it babe!" I muttered.

He gripped onto my arm. I glitched down to the floor. Felix looked shocked.

"Whatever happens, do not help me! Just get Lee, okay?" I whispered before kissing him on the head. The warehouse was dark. I could just make out Lee sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Long time, no see Sean." A voice spoke from behind me.

I spun around, to see Mark.

"Your a sick bastard." I growled.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your boyfriend, is it?"He smiled evilly.

I glitched. " _Your not **m-my**_ _boyfriend!_ " I cried out.

He glitched infront of me. "If you chose me instead of Felix, this wouldn't of happened!" He snarled at me.

"Stop being a dick! I was in love with him! You should of been happy for us!" I felt like punching him.

He glitched out of my vision. I turned around.

"Dad!" Lee cried.

Mark was holding a knife to Lee's neck.

"Stop pissing me off! Or you know what will happen!" He growled.

Lee got angry. "Your pathetic! Your kidnapping a kid! You should be in prison again you idiot!" Lee yelled.

Mark slit Lee's cheek open. The teen fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"You bitch!!" A voice screamed.

"Who else did you bring?" Mark snarled.

"I didn't-"

Suddenly, Ken tripped Mark over. He grunted as he hit the floor. Felix rushed over and took Lee out of the warehouse. When Mark stood up, Ken pushed him against the wall. As this was happening, I grabbed the knife that Mark had dropped. I glitched in front of Mark who was pushed up against the wall.

" _Do.not.mess.with.my.family_." I muttered.

"You wouldn't kill me. _You don't have the guts._ " He whispered laughing.

"Call the police." I spoke.

"Already done." Ken said whilst putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Woah."I said.

Mark was put in the insane asylum. And they all lived

 _Happily Ever After._


End file.
